Hospital Confessions
by asavage200
Summary: Erza gets badly hurt luckily gray finds her and takes her to the hospital what happens when her and gray are alone together in a hospital room? who will confess first?


Gray walked down the streets of magnolia it was a sunny day and he was on his way to the guild. As gray walked down the street he walked past a river. As he was enjoying the view some red streams started to flow down the river, it was blood. As more blood flowed in the river he got even more curious. Then he saw a sword a very familiar one float down the river, he ran to the river and picked it up he quickly realized it was Erza's sword. Then he saw a figure in the water as the figure got closer he realized it was Erza and it was her blood flowing down the river. He jumped into the river and quickly grabbed Erza, he picked her up and ran as fast as he could to a nearby hospital. When he got there the doctors rushed her into the emergency room, while she was getting surgery gray called the guild and told them what happened.

Everyone in the guild was sitting down either nervous or scared, gray was worried most of all he paced around the waiting room silently thinking to himself.

"_What if she's not ok? What if doesn't pull through? What if I… I mean we lose her? What would I… I mean we do without her?" _

Then suddenly the surgery door opened and doctor came out, everyone stood up and started asking a whole bunch of questions the doctor just stood there. Gray pushed through everyone to get to the doctor. "So is she ok?" he asked nervously "Are you the one that found her?" he asked calmly. "Yes, now tell me if she's alright" he kept asking the doctor "calm down she did have many wounds, but only one was fatal she had a stab wound in her lower abdomen luckily we've stitched it up" he told gray. "So she's fine right?" "Yes accept she will have a scar on her lower abdomen from the wound." he reassured gray "Can we see her now?" "Go ahead just don't wake her she definitely needs her rest" he said as he walked away.

The nurses only let a few in so Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Wendy came in. Juvia wanted to come too, but she figured that she wasn't a close friend of Erza's. They all went in and saw Erza lying down in the bed with gauze wrapped on her arms legs and a lot on her abdomen. Lucy went up to her then turned to Natsu "I really hope she gets better soon" she said as she hugged Natsu "yeah me to Lucy" he said as he hugged her back after a few hours of being there Natsu and Lucy decided to leave and tell the guild how she is Wendy went with them so did happy. Only Gray was left they told him to come, but he insisted on staying there with her.

It was about 3am and he couldn't stop thinking about Erza "_I should've been there with her this all could've been prevented if I was there why am I such a stupid idiot" _as Gray was thinking to himself Erza slowly woke up. She felt dizzy when she woke up she couldn't see much everything was fuzzy. When her vision finally came back she saw Gray sitting next to her deep in thought she tried to get up, but it was way too painful. When Gray finally got out of thought he realized Erza was staring at him with a confused look on her face. "Oh uh Erza your awake ho…how are feeling" he asked nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Like complete and utter crap I can barely move, my stomach hurts really bad ,and I'm still very dizzy so yeah I feel like crap" she stated bluntly. "Anyways how'd I get here I'm positive I was in a river" "Well I'm the one who found you in the river so I brought you here, your welcome" he said crossing his arms. " Oh well thank you Gray" she said looking at her wounds. "You're welcome" he said smugly "No, really Gray you saved my life thank you" she said smiling at him. "Uh yeah no problem your one of my best friends why wouldn't I" he said as he started to blush. She started to get up again even though it hurt she still did it.

She looked down "Yeah just friends" she accidently said out loud, grays head popped up "What did you say" he asked as he stared at her with anticipation. A dark red blush came upon erza's face she started looking around frantically " What do mean I didn't say anything your crazy you've been up so long your hearing things" she said nervously trying to hide her blush. "I might be tired but I'm not crazy, you said something" as he started to get closer to her. " are you sure you didn't take any pills or something because I didn't say one word" gray placed his hands on both sides of the bed and faced erza closely " listen erza I can admit I'm a little tired, but I'm not as idiotic as you think now tell me what you said" she looked away from him "fine ,but give me some space your making me claustrophobic" "_I have to tell him now"_ she took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes. " I said that we're just friends listen gray your really important to me no matter what happens you always will be and I uh "_why can't I say it"_ as she's sitting there stuttering gray stares at her with the happiest expression on his face. _"What am I doing I'm the guy here I should be telling her this"_ he cleared his throat which caused erza to stop in surprise "erza I know exactly what you're saying and I feel the exact same way about you, and I have felt this way for a very long time I love you erza with all my heart" he said giving her a loving smile. She wanted to jump up and hug him but she knew she couldn't so she pulled gray into a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart both of them blushing, but still happy. Meanwhile happy was flying outside the window and the entire guild was outside waiting for happy to tell them what happened. He flew down and told everyone what happened. Everyone was shocked yet still happy for the new couple, well all except one juvia was sad but decided that she would let gray be happy with whoever he wants even if it's not her.


End file.
